1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sewing machines and more particularly to a sewing machine having an ornamental stitching pattern control arragnement for the purpose of setting the character and pattern of the lateral movements of the needle and regulating the feed velocity and stitch length of the cloth. Such sewing machines also have a stitching pattern selection device and presser attachments corresponding to the stitching patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,131 granted on Oct. 25, 1977 to O'Brien et al teaches an electronic stitching pattern control arrangement for use in sewing machines having a push button and a manipulatable dial for selection of a stitching pattern. An indicating arrangement for use in sewing machines having a table for selecting a pressing attachment in accordance with associated desired stitching patterns is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,683 granted on Mar. 21, 1978 to Hanyu et al.
According to such conventional types, the sewing machines have several pressers or other attachments which are to be selected upon use of such table by the operator. However, the selection of the pressing attachment corresponding to the desired stitching pattern is very complicated.